


Legendary

by NekoMida



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-alien character surprised and alarmed at first heat, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: The first time his heat rolls in, Keith turns to his former commander for help. Different anatomies lead to exploration.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

> I do NOT know anything about Voltron, other than basic character description(s) and very little gleaning from the wiki pages/some video clips.
> 
> Some or most of this is probably wrong in a lot of ways, please don't hate! The point of writing this was for an exchange where you know nothing about the fandom and are challenged to write about it with very little knowledge.

“What do you mean, yours doesn’t have spikes?” Keith stared at Shiro, his purple armor glistening as he looked down at the other man.

“Mine is completely smooth! It’s all skin there, just soft tissue. None of these...barbs that you seem to have.” A shock of white hair stared forward at the sight before him--a thick shaft covered in dozens of tiny barbs, the head glistening with sticky fluid. Shiro reached out and carefully ran his flesh thumb over the head, causing a shudder from Keith as the heat grew inside of him. Shiro let his finger run alongside the barbs in the way they faced, and Keith moaned above him, panting as the sweat grew on his brow.

This entire ordeal had hit after he’d returned and found his body too warm, begging for release. It had left the sheets dampened, frightened screams and furious masturbation no longer enough to keep it at bay. Humans didn’t have this, the wandering heat that had struck him. Keith’s mother had told him about it, the shift in their body that craved to breed or be bred until it was satiated.

That was how he found his former leader down on his knees, taking Keith’s cock into his mouth torturously slow as his tongue ran along the barbs, finding them softer than they appeared to be. Every inch of Keith’s body was on fire as he hit the warmest part of Shiro’s throat, the sucking motion causing him to cry out and twist his claws into Shiro’s hair. Warm fingers prodded against his legs, smoothing along the testicles and the soft flesh that lead to his anus, before Shiro pulled away with a pop, leaving Keith whimpering angrily.

He had been so close, so desperate for the relief that would follow once he came, that he’d missed Shiro sticking his fingers in his mouth, getting them damp before sliding his mouth back over Keith’s member. Those damp fingers spread the cheeks of his ass, and slid into Keith’s anus smoothly, the first knuckle curling into him.

“Fuck!” Keith’s eyes were barely open as the pleasure overtook him, fingers curling into a spot he’d never considered would bring out the white-hot, blinding pressure that exploded as he shook against Shiro, claws digging into the scalp there. “Please, please…!”

He didn’t last long after that, Shiro’s mouth shoving him into his throat even deeper, pulling every last drop of Keith’s seed from his body that he had to give. It spilled over pink lips that were trying to drink it in, ears ringing as whimpers left the limp body that he held up. A cry left Keith as Shiro slowly slid his fingers out of him, begging for another round in a soft moan.

There was an unbuckling of pants, and Keith found himself shoved to the seat of the Black Lion, Shiro’s cock already glistening and an angry red as hands pulled him apart to see his swollen anus.

“Take a deep breath, Keith, and let it out when I tell you to.” Shiro’s hand pressed his cock against the tight ring of flesh, and as Keith took a breath, pushed in slowly, finding himself enveloped in warmth. His teeth gritted together as Keith let out a moan, the metal of his hand cupping an ass cheek in it as the other male relaxed. “Let it out. Relax. The tighter you are, the harder this will be to do.”

Keith found his cock already hardening again, frowning as his hips shifted. “Please, please alpha. I’ll be good.” His voice barely whispered the words, eyes squinting shut as Shiro started to move, the slickness coming from him easing Keith into a lulled state of pleasure. The leather seat beneath them creaked, making Keith feel sticky as fluid dripped onto his stomach, the warm flesh of Shiro’s hand covering his cock once again, stroking it in time with his thrusts as Keith barely held onto the arm rests.

Panting breaths found their way out of lips, forced to come to terms as flesh slapped against flesh roughly. There was something building in the pit of Keith’s stomach, the need to be taken over and over again running through his mind, wishing to satiate his partner’s needs so he would fulfill his duty as a good omega. He needed to be a good omega, be filled with the big strong alpha’s cock, prepare the nest that would inevitably bring children into it.

His eyes screwed together tightly, muscles squeezing down on Shiro’s cock as he let out an unearthly howl, cum spilling over Shiro’s hand as he came forcefully. There was still a whimper as his hips moved, spurred on by the need to please his alpha. 

“More...more. Fill me up, please. I’ll be good, I promise!” A final thrust of Shiro’s hips sent Keith spilling over the edge, whining as warmth filled him, the aftershocks sending another jerk of his own member through the hand that squeezed it. The two were breathing heavily, and Shiro pulled out, the disappointment palpable in Keith’s whine at the rush of cold air into him. He was warm, sticky, and wet; all things a good omega should be once they’d pleased their alpha.

Begging eyes looked up, in disbelief at the realization that Shiro was human; there would be no knot for him to rest on, no little ones to grow inside after being bred thoroughly. There was a look from Shiro just as he brushed Keith’s hair back from his face, pressing a rough kiss to his lips as his hand wiped itself on the sex-scented leather pilot’s seat.

He was absolutely not finished with Keith.

And Keith was grateful for the sweats to be gone finally, at least for a little while. “It’ll happen again, in a few hours.”

“That’s all right. I’m prepared for...whatever this is.” Shiro gestured towards his limp body as he pulled his pants back up, the belt buckling beneath his fingertips. “Although I don’t know if I’ll be enough to keep it fully satiated.”

“I...it’s my first. I don’t know how it works. Especially not with being half and half.”

“We’ll figure it out together then. Just like everything else.” Shiro nodded, and tucked Keith back into his clothes gently, careful of the still sensitive aches that the other man surely had. Surely there were books on this sort of thing? Every other alien life form had numerous entries on their mating cycles, maybe he could find one on Galra mating. After all, Keith had just called him an alpha, a dominant. He’d just have to figure it out on the fly.


End file.
